Presents
by Futureimperfect - Miri Cleo
Summary: Jane may not like surprises, but she can't say no to Maura.    A/N: Written a while back in honor of Angie Harmon's birthday


Jane watched as Maura turned the car left, and she raised one of her eyebrows. "This is my street."

"I know," Mara replied, smirking quietly. "This is where your present is."

Thoroughly confused but quite intrigued, Jane stopped the car when Maura pulled to a stop outside of her building. "Maura, you know I'm not the best with surprises. Can't you tell me already?" Even as she protested, she was letting Maura lead her inside.

As they walked up the steps, Maura took Jane's hand and smiled. "If I told you now, it would just ruin everything. In truth, she didn't do well with surprises either, but she didn't know a person who didn't love getting a present enough to forget the pretense once it was over. After allowing time for a quick kiss, Maura began to lead Jane up again, determined to get her into the apartment before Jane really started to interrogate her.

Jane was only distracted for a moment by the response, then smiled, teasingly, "Is it another tortoise? Because I did find the last one you know, and those little guys can hide everywhere." Jane stopped when they reached her door and only wondered for a moment when Maura produced a key and let them in. Jane supposed she hadn't seen the reason to ask for it back after Maura had checked in on the place weeks earlier when she had been out of town.

"I think you've got your hands full with pets," she said, laughing lightly as Jo Friday greeted them when they stepped inside. Maura wasn't sure if Jane would notice it. She had very carefully placed the map exactly where the last had been. This one, however, was custom framed to protect its aging corners and surface. It was not meant for pins, not meant for work.

Jane kicked a stray tennis ball across the floor, freeing them from the excited dog's attention for a few moments. She looked expectantly at Maura. "Is my present the rest of the day off?" She laughed quietly, secretly loving the way Maura's eyes lit with subtle excitement.

As she took both of Jane's hands in hers, Maura felt her cheeks begin to flush lightly with last minute nerves at how Jane might react. "Not entirely," she replied, pulling Jane inside, directing her steps more fully before turning her to the usual spot. The brunette looked at it every day, Maura knew, but now she was breathless as she watched Jane's face.

It took Jane a few long moments to realize what she was looking at, to note the date hand written in the corner of the paper under the glass. Slowly, she smiled, eyes still looking over the familiar and yet foreign landscape. Some of the landmarks she still recognized, though where there had been trees, now roads and sprawling neighborhoods had taken over. Jane finally looked back at Maura, "It's amazing, but how did you know?" Jane wasn't big on nostalgia, but she had always been proud of her family's history in Boston, it gave her a sense of belonging, ownership, of the place.

The building tension in Maura's face softened into a full smile as she turned her gaze to the map for a moment before looking to Jane again. "I have a friend who is teaching history at BCU and..." She shrugged, lowering her eyes out of a sudden self-consciousness. "I remembered something you said once about your grandfather...the way you talk about your family, Jane, it's... It really is special. So, I asked my friend to help me find some records about when your great grandparents might have come here, and..." Conscious that her own voice had been filling the room, stumbling for too long, Maura stopped talking. The gift was more personal that it might first appear.

Jane just shook her head, smiling bemused at Maura, "Thank you...it's amazing." Her voice got a little quieter. "I don't think anyone's ever done something like this for me before." She pulled Maura close and kissed her, tightening her arms around the blonde. "Really, thank you."

"You're welcome," Maura whispered, glad that the sentiment behind the gift had not been lost in the giving of it. She pressed into Jane, smiling against the fabric of her shirt. "That's not all," she said, relaxing into the touching as she ran her fingers up Jane's back.

"It's not?" Jane raised an eyebrow, still slightly overwhelmed. Something in Maura's demeanor was shifting, and she kissed the other woman's neck quickly.

"Well..." Maura didn't want to leave Jane's arms, so she lingered for a moment, pausing, simply feeling Jane's warmth before she finally pulled away. "You do have the rest of the day..." Her fingers went to the buttons of her shirt, quickly undoing each and letting the garment drop to the floor. She was quick to unzip her skirt and let it fall as well, leaving her in merely her heels, stockings, and a corset that matched her black satin panties trimmed in cream. It might not have been something Jane looked at twice in a store, but Maura had no doubts that this part of the gift would be appreciated without any explanation.

Jane felt her pulse speed immediately, and she tried to make herself wait, appreciate the sight for a moment, but failed entirely. Maura was, as usual, flawless in her taste. Jane stepped close and slipped her hands around Maura's waist, running her thumbs over the silk as she kissed the blond deeply, only pausing to mutter a breathy, "God Maura...for you I'll take the rest of the week."

"Happy birthday, Jane," Maura said thickly, lips still tingling from the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, raking her fingers through the brunette's thick hair and already planning how slowly she would undress her. "I think we can just start with right now..."


End file.
